Spain Comes to Ouran
by Nora Nara
Summary: Rosalina is a first year attending Ouran. She might feel like she's out of place and alone, but just you wait untill she meets the handsome members of the host club! (And Haruhi)
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the sign and took a deep breath. Bunkyo Tokyo. I had finally arrived but the entire journey had seemed like a dream. The kind of dream that you can remember bits and pieces of, but you can't recall the whole thing. The driver smiles kindly at me and hands me my bag. I try to smile back at him, but it ends up as more of a pained look. He walks around the back of the car and comes back around with my small purple suitcase. I take it from him and give him a polite nod. He looks at me surprised and somewhat confused.  
" I can carry it for you miss." He says.  
I shrug slightly.

"It's not a problem for me. Thank you anyways."  
I walk away from him; the only sound my suitcase rolling against the pavement.  
My name is Rosalina Juarez. I was born in Cordoba Spain in our summer home. My father owns a very big furniture and home decor company. I had lived in Spain for most of my life and moved to America when I was 12. I had lived there for 3 years until Father had found a good school in Japan that I had to go to. I was his Rosalina and his Rosalina deserves the best. So he had told me anyways. I spoke two languages. Spanish being my first, English being my second. You can imagine that I wasn't so ecstatic to be thrown into Japan and have no idea what anyone was saying. I had taken a few classes back in America, but it wasn't enough.  
Everything around me seemed foreign and scary. The streets, the shops, but most of all the people. I look down at the worn out piece of paper in my hand. It had the address of my host family on it. The neighborhood I'm in is obviously wealthy. All the houses are very large, and the lawns well manicured. I stop in front of a white house. It had beautifully designed pillars with a huge black gate in the front. The black gate had a speaker. I walked up to it and pushed the button.  
"Hello. Otakawa residence. Do you have an appointment?" Says a cheery female voice. I process her sentence and surprisingly I understand her pretty well.  
"Yes. My name is Rosalina Juarez. I am the foreign exchange student." I say shakily.  
" Oh yes! Please come right in Ms. Juarez!" She says and the gate swings open slowly.  
I walk up the gravel driveway dragging my feet and allowing my suitcase to slow me down. The Otakawas are very nice people. They had a son that was a year older than me. They owned a major insurance company, and are friends of my parents. They had visited us in America once or twice and their son Masaru was a shy boy that was always by himself. The door opened before I even had the time to knock. The butler bowed slightly to me.  
"Ms. Juarez. May I please take your bag?" He asks me.  
I nod. "Yes thank you very much." I say knowing there was no point arguing.  
"Please follow this way me ma'am." he. Says and begins to walk away.  
There was a beautiful staircase leading to the upstairs rooms. The red carpet seemed to shine under our feet. I follow him down a long hallway with paintings and we stop and the butler knocks on the door.  
"Come in." Says a muffled voice through the door.  
He enters first and I enter behind him taking in my surroundings. There was a huge brown desk and two other red chairs were occupied with Mr. and Mrs. Otakawa and their son Masaru. Masaru had always been a loner. He was always by himself either reading or writing. Even though we lived in a beautiful place with so much to do with friends and family,  
he was always alone. Back then he was short and quiet. Just a normal little boy. I used to tease him about being shorter than me. Now he was tall and muscular, with raven black hair and kind brown eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him from the corner of my eye. He smiles at me and stands up.  
"Rosalina, it's been a very long time. It's so good to see you again." She says kindly and she pats my shoulder.  
"It's nice to see you too. . Masaru." I say nodding at each of them respectfully.  
He waves his hand. "Alright, enough with all of these formalities. How have you been Rose? How are your parents?" He asks me.  
I smile. "I'm wonderful and I bet my parents would tell you the same. I wanted to ask you a question about the school I'm going to attend. Do I need to help fill out the paperwork?" I ask genuinely worried. Small things like paperwork are the bane of my existence, worrying me to death.  
He shakes his head. "No, no. All of you school affairs are taken care of. If that's everything then Akio will show you to your room."  
The butler bows slightly to me.  
"Right this way madam" He says and waits for me to walk out the door.  
I walk down the hallway alongside Akio until he stops at a large door at the end of the hallway. He wants to unpack my things but I refuse. I thank him for his service and I let out a long sigh when he finally leaves me. Before I had been distracted by him, but now I could take in the room and all its glory. All of the furniture was an elegant deep brown color. All of the furnishings were a luscious red. Best of all I had a large window seat. I walk over to it and sit. I could tell it was going to be my favorite place. Even though everything was ideal, the weather outside was beginning to match my gray and dreary mood.  
I walk over to my closet and begin to unpack my things. I notice a yellow dress, probably my school uniform. I'm not too fond of yellow. Why not blue instead? I think to myself. Deciding to go to sleep early rather than later I get into my pajamas. The huge four poster bed looked rather inviting with its silky pillows and plush blankets. I slip into the blankets and become lost in my own dreams.  
The next morning I wake up at five. I had always liked to get up earlier, plus I hadn't explored the town yet. Quietly I get on my jogging shoes and my sweat pants. I pick up my sweater from off the dresser and open my bedroom door. I cautiously walk down the hallway trying not to wake anyone. I open the massive front door and begin to jog down the gravel pass. As I run I can't help but noticing the quality of the homes decrease every few blocks. After about 30 minutes I'm in a shabbier part of town with run down apartments and small stores. Personally I enjoyed these sorts of towns. No one I know would ever come to a place like this. I could be myself without judgment.  
I must have lost track of the time because it was already 6 and I had to leave for school at seven. There was one small problem. I was completely lost. I look around frantically attempting to recognize something, anything that would tell me where I was. I looked at my watch. It was 6:10 and my time was slowly running out. No one was on the streets except for a petite girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. I gather up my courage and begin to walk over to her. She appeared to be in a hurry herself. I felt bad disturbing her but I was somewhat scared and did not need to be late my first day of school here,  
"Excuse me miss!?" I say loudly in my best Japanese. She turns around and looks at me.  
"Yes? Do you need something?" She asks me her brown eyes wide.  
"I was wondering if you know where this address is." I ask her and dig in my pocket for the small piece of paper I had kept in my sweater. I hand it to her and watch her face as she looks it over.  
"Yeah. It's past Nihon Street and just down the road." She tells me. I  
I look at her blankly. "I'm sorry but I can't read Japanese all that well and I was wondering if you could maybe walk me there?" I ask sheepishly.  
She looks at her watch then sighs. " Sure. I'll walk you a little bit of the way. But then I really have to go." She says.  
I want to hug her and spin her in circles but I suppress the urge.

"Well, What's your name?" I ask her.  
She looks at me and smiles.

"Haruhi." She says.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to sprint up the gravel driveway and up to the large door. I thank the heavens that I had left the front gate open as I dash inside the house. I run upstairs and throw my closet door open. The yellow dress was still hanging there. I rip it off the hanger none too gently and pull it over my head. I looked at my watch and nearly screamed. I only had five minutes. I pull a brush through my hair while stuffing my books into my bag. I stop only for a moment to examine myself in the mirror. I could have looked a bit better, but I was slowly running out of time. I sling the bag over my shoulder and run desperately down the long hallway. It seemed to never end and when the stair finally came into view I silently cried out in victory. Again I pushed the large front door open and saw a long black limousine waiting by the front gate. Masaru is leaning against the side of it while reading something. He looks up as he hears me tearing down the driveway. Smiling he opens the door for me and I crash into the seat.

"Mi cabeza." I whimper.  
"Yes well that's what you get for being so smooth." he says and gently nudges me upward.  
I blow my hair out of my eyes and sit up.

"Well I'm sorry for trying not to be late." I say under my breath.  
He looks confused. "Late? Rose, school doesn't start until seven forty. I thought I told you that I wanted you to be early." He says.  
I honestly could have ripped all of his hair out right then and there. Good thing I had at least an ounce of self-control left this morning. I turn towards him mechanically.  
"Thank you Masaru. That was very kind." I say and turn back towards the window my eyes on fire.  
He began to go on and on about how going to Ouran is an amazing experience and that I would learn so much. I began to doze off about two minutes after he started this lecture.  
"Right Rose? Rose? Rosalina?" He says and shakes my shoulder. I bolt upright.  
"Yes of course Masaru." I say to him.  
"Well here we are. I'll meet you here about ten minutes after school. You probably will want to speak with your teachers after the first day. I know I did." He says and begins to go off into the memories of freshman year.  
"Alright then, I'll see you later Masaru." I say and walk towards the magnificent school building.  
Everything was going smoothly until the last period of the day began. As I looked around I appeared to be the only freshman in the room. I knew that chemistry was an advanced class, but this was crazy. I recognized no one from my homeroom or any other class I'd had so far. Beginning to panic I thought of ways I could escape without being caught or late to my next class. Then I saw her and I wanted to cry out of joy.  
"Haruhi! I say and run over to her quickly. She looked at me her face full of surprise.  
"Rosalina? I didn't know you were coming to Ouran." She says. I shrug.  
"Well here I am. Um Haruhi, are you a second year?" I ask her. She nods.  
"Yes. Why?" She asks me.  
"Oh no reason. One more question. Is it unusual for a first year to be in Chemistry?" I ask brushing the side of my dress nervously. She puts her hand on her chin thoughtfully.  
"Well yeah I suppose it is. No one else here is a first year that I know of..." she says her voice trailing off. "Wait, you're a first year?!" She asks.  
I nod.

"I guess I shouldn't be in this class then huh?" I ask shyly.  
"Everyone please take your seats. I will be taking attendance and you don't want to be marked late on your first day of class." The teacher says. He was a rather tall and intimidating man that looked more like a gym coach than a science teacher. The thought itself of being late terrified my more than this man so I sat down next to Haruhi. A tall boy with orange hair approaches me. He puts his elbow on my desk his face inches from mine.  
"Excuse me miss, but I was so looking forward to sitting next to my dear friend right there." He says gesturing over to Haruhi. I sink lower into the seat somewhat terrified.  
"But...but this is my assigned seat." I whisper. He laughs softly.  
"Assigned seat? What are you a first year? Just switch seats with me. The teacher doesn't care." He says to me. Haruhi looks at him her eyebrow twitching.  
"Actually Hikaru she is a first year so suck it up and go sit down." She says. He glances at me with curiosity then saunters off back to his seat. I sigh and sit back up in my chair. I then turn to my right to see a face identical to Hikaru's staring at me. I gasp then put a hand over my mouth quickly silencing it. I blush madly and attempt to suffer through the rest of the class period. Of course the teacher had to put me in the spot just like the rest of them.  
"Rosalina Juarez?" He says loudly.  
"Present."I manage to squeak. He looks at me then at the piece of paper in his hand. He makes an impressed grunt and looks back at me.  
"Says here you're an exchange student and also you're the only first year out of all the chemistry classes." He says. I nod weakly in response.  
"Well that's quite impressive. I guess we'll see how smart you really are." He says an evil glint in his eyes. I sit back down feeling everyone's eyes on me.  
When the bell finally rings, I quickly collect my books and had the intention of running as fast as I could to the front gate. Unfortunately one of the orange haired boys stops me before I can make my mad dash.  
"Hey Rosalina. I just wanted to apologize for the beginning of class."He says to me. I smile at him.  
"Oh that's alright." I say.  
"I was also wondering how a foreign exchange student knows Haruhi." He says coming uncomfortably close to me.  
"Well, I uh, I was lost and she helped my find my way back to the home of my host family." I say inching away from him. He had froze when I said the word she.  
"Don't you mean he?" The other orange haired one says. I shake my head.  
"No. Definitely a she. She had a ribbon in her hair and was wearing a skirt." I say thinking back to our first encounter. They both look at each other knowingly.  
"Hey, we both happen to be in a club with Haruhi." The one I think is Hikaru says.  
"Yeah you should really come and see what it's all about. Our first meeting is today. In fact, it will be starting very shortly." The other says to me. I find myself cornered against a wall.  
"That sounds wonderful, but I really have to meet my ride home in ten minutes." I say and try to slip away from them.  
"Perfect. Let's go now." The say in unison. Before I know it, they each grab one of my arms and dash down the hallway. I can see Haruhi stop in her tracks and run after us.  
"Help me Haruhi! Por favor!" I exclaim as they continue to drag me through the halls.  
"What do you idiots think you're doing?!" She yells as she falls more and more behind. One of them looks back.  
"It's for your own good Haruhi!" He yells back at her. After what seems like forever, they stop and open a door and dash inside. Before we even go inside there's a blinding light then rose petals blow all around us.  
"What the..." I begin to say but then they make me sit in a chair. All of a sudden the room is dark and there's a spotlight on me. I squint.  
"What's going on? Who are you people?" I say. A blonde boy walks up to me along with a black haired boy. They were the most handsome boys I had ever seen in my life.  
"Are you sure she's the one? " The blonde haired one asks. Hikaru and Kaoru nod.  
"Yes sir!" They exclaim in unison. He looks back at me.  
"She doesn't look like much of a threat. Good. This shouldn't prove to be too difficult." The dark haired boy says and pushes his glasses up.  
"Stop it Kyoya. You'll scare the poor girl and then she won't talk." Blondie says. My heart begins to race. The only thing I could think of was all of the mafia movies I had ever seen in my entire life. I tried to think of what they could possibly want from me. I didn't have an vital information that I knew of, but my father did own a very successful business. I think of all interrogation scenes with the hot and dangerous lady. Arming myself with this knowledge I look into the blonde's eyes.  
"No diciendo nunca para ti," I say and smirk. He stares at me blankly

"Cual es el problemo? Estas estupido?" I say. Again another blank look.  
"What's she saying Tamaki?" Hikaru asks.  
"What? How should I know?!" He sputters.  
"We thought you spoke French!" The twins exclaim.  
"French is very different from whatever she's speaking!" He says dramatically.  
"She's speaking Spanish you morons and it's actually quite close to French. They are both considered romance languages after all." Kyoya says smirking. Just then Haruhi bursts into the room.  
"You are all going to die right now unless you can give me one good reason why you've kidnapped a first year!" She exclaims. Tamaki looks at her and stands up. He clears his throat.  
"This woman knows your secret!" He says and point to me. I blink then look at Haruhi.  
"Last time I checked gender wasn't a secret."I say and stand up. He looks at me.  
"Well our little Haruhi is a special case." He says and hugs her.  
"Senpai get off of me!" She yells and struggles out of his arms.  
"Oh but Haruhi you're just so darn cute!" He says. I stand up and dust my dress off.

"Not that this wasn't fun, but my ride is going to leave soon so I really have to be going. Nice meeting all of you." I say and wave as I approach the door.

"How did you... Never mind. You can't go yet. We haven't worked out an arrangement." Tamaki says. I reach for the doorknob but the twins slip in front of me.

"Tomorrow is the first official meeting for host club members. You will be there and you will not tell Haruhi's secret to anyone else. Just so you know my family has a private police force that will be watching you. Have a nice day Rosalina." Kyoya says and walks out of the room. Haruhi sighs and I remain frozen in place.

"I'm so sorry about this Rosalina. Come one. I'll take you out to the front." She says, and puts my arm around her shoulder. I stand up in a slight daze.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll be fine." I say and run to the front of the school where Masaru is patiently waiting for me.

"You're ten minutes late!" He says in a tone that suggested I had killed someone.

"Lo siento. I had a run in with some people that want me to join their club." I say and climb into the car. He opens his door and sits adjacent to me.  
"That's excellent! Extracurricular activities are very important! They can add the finishing touches to a college application. Might I ask which club?" He says in his "I'm so very smart so you should listen to me" Voice.  
"The host club. What is a host club anyways?" I ask him only to see that he had fallen off of his seat and onto the floor. He sits back up and clears his throat his face bright red.  
"Well, it's definitely a club that you will not be seen in." He says and straightens his tie.  
I tilt my head to the side.  
"Why not?" I ask genuinely curious now. He shakes his head.  
"I'd really prefer it if you weren't seen in that club in particular for various reasons. Will you promise me that you won't go there?" He says  
"Well, I promised them already that I would at least go to the first meeting."I say. He sighs loudly and puts his hand on his forehead.  
"If you must go to the first meeting, then go. But please reconsider going at all," He says. I nod.  
"Alright I'll think about it." It's not as if I really had a choice though.


End file.
